


Afternoon Delight

by ladylace616



Series: No One Way - Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Daria and Jane take a detour on their way to Jane’s house one afternoon. Kinktober contribution.





	Afternoon Delight

Teenage girls without modes of transportation often find themselves walking places together. Daria and Jane were no exception, and they found themselves walking through the park one sunny afternoon. It was summer vacation and the pair had only recently declared their love for each other. Things were new and exciting, and today would prove to be the first of many experiences for the two.

Jane led their way deeper into the town’s sleepy park. There were not many passerbys in the park, but there were plenty of geese and ducks. The park contained a rose garden and intricate paths throughout. The pair weaved their way through the park, and made it to a shaded area.

“This is more like it,” Daria said, a quiet smile of approval on her face at being out of the sun. They were surrounded by foliage and thin trees on either side of their path. There was a tennis center on one edge of the park, and it wasn’t often in use. Behind it concealed by the building, there was a round, circular amphitheater carved into the side of the slope of one hill. The bottom was below ground and out of sight.

Jane expertly led their way to the bottom and took a seat. She beckoned Daria closer, and sat beside her. “This is cool,” Daria observed. “How come we’ve never been here before?”

“Well, to be fair, I’ve never been trying to put the moves on you,” Jane said, suggestively wriggling her eyebrows. Her hand reached for Daria’s beside her, and her pinky brushed against Daria’s. Daria frowned momentarily, “Am I supposed to be pleased to be hit on or upset that you’ve been here with someone before?” she asked, half amused. She didn’t move to take Jane’s hand, half serious.

Jane gave one of her sexy, throaty chuckles. Despite herself, Daria was transfixed by her beautiful red lips. She always had been. “Is this the jealousy in you peeking through, Daria?” she asked with a tsk. “For your information,” she said, her voice lowering sexily. She slid closer next to Daria on their seat, and wrapped an arm around her. She pulled her closer to her side.

“Me and Trent come here all the time to smoke out, hardly no one ever comes by,” she explained. Daria relaxed at this, slightly mollified. Of course Jane would not include her in her extracurricular activities, and Daria usually preferred it that way.

She relaxed into Jane’s touch and put her hand in Jane’s in her lap. “Well, alright then,” she said, her cheeks coloring from her massive blush. She hated that she acted that way, but damn if she didn’t get jealous at the thought of someone else touching her Jane.

“Good thing I think it’s cute. You just don’t want to share me, is that it?” she asked. She practically purred it. She had leaned into Daria and was speaking dangerously low in her ear. Her breath brushed against the nape of Daria’s neck and her hairs stood on end pleasurably. Daria gripped her hand harder and licked her lips. Jane took this as a sign of encouragement and nuzzled Daria’s ear, getting the girl hot and bothered.

Daria practically wriggled against her, incredibly turned on. She didn’t protest when Jane’s hand let go of hers and disappeared under her skirt. Daria shut her eyes and could still see the sunshine behind her eyelids and was entirely aware of the breeze on her skin as Jane hiked her skirt up higher. There were traffic sounds from beyond the trees and fenced off edge of the park and a road behind it. She was entirely aware they were outdoors and anyone could happen upon them. The risk was making her wetter by the second.

A fact Jane relished to find out. She pressed her finger into her girlfriend’s slicky pussy, pushing her underwear aside. Daria cried out at the invasion of her slim finger but relaxed readily enough as Jane began to thrust her finger in and out at just the right rhythm. Jane covered her mouth in a greedy kiss, pumping her finger faster and faster. Daria was panting by the time she disengaged and withdrew.

“You need to get rid of these, they’re in my way,” Jane said. She was referring to Daria’s black panties, which she took the liberty of disposing of for her. She knelt by Daria’s feet to get rid of them. Daria blushed hard as Jane pulled them over her booted feet, very aware of her bare state below her skirt. Jane balled her panties up and placed them in her jacket pocket for later. She didn’t move to get up.

“Let me eat you out,” she said. She raised her eyebrows suggestively and reached under Daria’s skirt again. It was hard to say no when Jane cupped her womanhood so expertly, rubbing her palm sensually against her mound. “Here? Don’t you think that’s taking it a bit far?” she shyly asked, looking around.

“Nonsense,” Jane cried. She pulled on Daria’s hand, indicating for her to stand up. “No one ever comes down here, it’s the middle of the day,” she pointed out. Daria was already hesitantly standing, and Jane wasted no time. She flipped Daria’s skirt up and knelt between her legs. She rubbed two fingers against Daria’s lips tantalizingly, and then leaned forward.

Daria watched the lip of the amphitheater, watching for anyone that might come up. She wouldn’t have made a very good lookout for all her efforts. She couldn’t help but to open her legs wider and let her head fall back, her mouth open from the pleasure Jane was busy giving her. Jane had discovered she loved eating pussy, and she licked Daria’s love nub with gusto. She flicked her tongue back and forth over her clit. With her legs spread wider, she had better access to press two of her fingers into Daria’s dripping cunt.

Daria moaned and gripped Jane’s shoulders. Her knees almost buckled from the mind blowing pleasure of her fingers and her simultaneously sucking on her clit. She ground her pussy against Jane’s face and lost herself.

That’s why they didn’t notice the security guard until he had reached the lip of the theater. “HEY! You girls! Stop that!” the stout man called out. Daria almost died of embarrassment as Jane stood and grabbed her hand. “Come on!” she yelled.

The security guard had started towards them, but he would have to climb down or go around to get to them. Thanks to Jane, they had a head start and they ran pell-mell up the stairs of the amphitheater out the opposite side. Jane was laughing as they ran past the tennis center and out onto the road on the other side of the park. The security guard never had a chance of catching them, being out of shape as he was.

Daria fumed as they walked away from the park. Her face was hot and flushed with shame. She was mortified to have been caught. “We could have been arrested for indecent exposure if that was a cop, Lane,” she disparagingly said. She disapproved of Jane’s laughter and she let it die with one last chuckle.

“Oh, come on, Daria, you know that was fun!” she countered. They had walked some distance, and were coming up on the sidewalk towards a busy four way intersection. They were getting nearer to Jane’s house. They came to a stop at a red light.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t get off?” Jane asked, eyebrow raised in intrigue. Daria blushed to the roots of her hair. “I didn’t say that,” she mumbled. She was distracted by the self-satisfied smirk on Jane’s lips, she didn’t notice what she was holding.

“Hey Daria?”

Daria was busy looking both ways before crossing the road. She glanced over her shoulder as they started to cross.

“Yeah?”

“Did you or did you not want your panties back?” she asked with a smirk. She held her hand out and Daria huffed impatiently and reached behind her to snatch them from Jane. The cute scowl of embarrassment on her face as she did so had Jane laughing the rest of the way home.


End file.
